Talk:Chkkr's Flatbow
New colors? Not to leave the anon's note in the dust, are there reports of discolored Flatbows? Anyone have a pic?--Nog64Talk 17:49, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Only when loading into new areas I've seen it occur. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 17:50, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :Makes sense to add a note in then.--Nog64Talk 20:07, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::notes? isn't this a bug at all? — Zerpha The Improver 19:34, 13 August 2007 (CDT) :::I've noticed this effect on several other green weapons as well. The only one I can recall with certainty is Shreader's Talons Drops easily LoL ! I have killed thousand tail a lot of times, and got the bow drop like 10-12 times. I have 4-5 now, ive got 2 just this week and got one a few hours ago ^^ :: You're a nutcase. I've farmed him 30 times in a row, not once did it drop on me. 10 runs in normal mode and 20 in hard mode, of which the hard mode run gave me NOTHING six /20 times. In normal mode he atleast gave me something each time, albeit blue kris daggers were the best drop probably. Had a passage scroll and two gold XP scrolls from the hard mode run and... 1 elite ranger tome (guess I got lucky). But no green bow. And it cost me quite some time all in all. I did this to prove my point that soloing bosses is pointless if it comes to green farming since the drop rate is well below 5%. And it is. However this information is coming from a person who is getting silly req 13 imperfect offhands from reward chests in EoN dungeons IN HARD MODE - so it may just be my account being cursed. PuppetX 18:27, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :There is no drop % for a green. It is random. I've farmed Exuro's 6 times: 2 Will's. Oh, so it has 33% drop? NO WAY! Sorry, but there just is no way of setting a drop %. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:32, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :: Funny enough I just logged on and gave it another shot, it dropped on me at 1st run. Mind that whether one can give drop percentages or not, I'm keeping scores anyway. With enough numbers one can make accurate predictions whether you agree or not. PuppetX 21:36, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::: I thought all drops were totally random, getting it on the first run is just luck, grtz --[[User:Clouddyl|'Cloud']][[User talk:Clouddyl|'dyl']] 21:38, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Why would anyone prefer "To the Pain" type inscription? It is unconditional 15% damage, but it could just as easily be 15% damage while health is over 50%. When you're less than 50% health, you're likely going to play more defensive anyway. --80.16.169.162 10:50, 30 January 2008 (UTC) I grabbed 3 tonight WITH a hero to help me out (probably about 25 successful kills). I just ran a double touch ranger combo and used dodge to run by the mob in the way without them even flinching most of the time. :What I have to wonder is why anyone would farm this piece of crap. >.> 04:45, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I just got 3 in a row-- 23:47, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Today I did about 20 runs and nothing. Just curious - the chance to get the drop in NM is the same as in HM, isnt't it? 16:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC)